One More Time
by Vampy
Summary: Jim asks an old friend to help him with a case.


ONE MORE TIME

**ONE MORE TIME**

By Vampy

Summary: Jim asks an old friend to help him with a case. 

Rate: PG

Genre: Drama, Action. I'm not sure...

AN: I'm Dutch. This is my second attempt to a sentinel fanfiction and I hope this one will be somewhat bigger then the one before. =)

AN: This was beta'd by my sister. She studies English. Be grateful. ;)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

CHAPTER ONE: AN OLD FRIEND

The phone rang once and was picked up immediately, followed closely by a stern voice.

"Banks!"

The black captain sounded more agitated then he had been in a long time, which meant that things weren't going as smoothly as they were supposed to. But one could only guess what was wrong in Major-Crimes this time.

Jim, however, knew

"Hey Captain, I've got some good news for a change and some more bad news."

His captain sighed and asked Jim to continue anyway.

"Well, the good news is that Gary Griffins dropped the charges against Major-Crimes."

Simon Banks expressed his feelings with a quiet 'yes' but then remembered Jim had some more news. "So what's the bad news? No wait, I know You don't have any lead on the stolen sarcophagi."

"I'm sorry Simon. I've asked around, interviewed the staff of the museum and the witnesses but with no results."

"It's okay Jim, I'm sure you did your best. I take it your last report doesn't need to be updated?"

Jim shook his head, but realized he was on the phone so he told Simon that it wasn't necessary. 

Things hadn't gone well with this case not even close.

On the night of 12 August the hind wall of the Cascade museum had been broken down by a bulldozer of some sort. It had been a stolen vehicle and was left behind on the crime scene like an toy some kid had forgotten about. That hadn't been the strangest thing, though. Okay, a few remains of a museum wall and a bulldozer was strange, strange to say the least. But the thing that was really admirable was the fact that a couple of criminals stole something normal criminals wouldn't steal, namely a sarcophagi that weighs a couple of tons. 

Eyewitnesses saw it happen but didn't interfere because of the well unusual scene. Just imagine you're walking on your way back home and you see a bulldozer, some sort of crane and a bunch of masked gunmen dressed in black tearing down a wall and consequently leaving with a solid sarcophagi. At a moment like that the only thing you can do is stare and question your sanity. 

Even the night guard of the museum had been stunned. He had called the cops but was having a pretty hard time explaining what had happened. The men in blue had arrived three minutes too late and the criminals were long gone by then. 

The bust had gone quickly, with absolutely no resistance besides the three-feet-thick wall. Nobody had ever imagined that someone would want to move the thing, let alone steal it 

But they had and now Major-Crimes from the Cascade Police Department was on the case! Jim had talked to every eyewitness there was and right now he knew precisely how the robbery had happened but he still hadn't the faintest clue to who the person was behind it. The only thing they could do was wait and hope that the sarcophagi stealing lowlifes would strike again and make a huge mistake while doing it. 

Jim realized it was a lost cause, though. The bust had been more then well planned so his only hope to bring the lowlifes down was to locate their sarcophagi at this point. Unfortunately, Cascade was a big city, even for a ten ton weighing sarcophagi and for all he knew it could already be out of the country.

Things weren't looking great but there was still a slight chance... 

Jim was about to hang up when Simon remembered something. "Jim, wait I might know someone who can help us. Someone we both know."

Jim was surprised. "What someone we both know? To help us on the case?"

"Yes, and I think you'd better give him a call."

Jim was slightly irritated by now. "I can't give him a call if I don't know who he is, now can I, Simon?"

Simon sighed. "You know who I'm talking about..." There was a silence. Apparently Jim didn't. "Oh for crying out loud Jim Blair!" 

Jim was silent for a second and Simon let him digest the concept. When Jim had, he began to sputter right away.

"No, no, no. There's no way I'm calling Blair to work on this case, Simon. No way!"

"Why Jim? Or do I even want to know?"

"Why?" Jim couldn't believe why Simon was even suggesting this. "Because it's none of his business, Simon. He has a life of his own and it has nothing to do with Major-Crimes. He's not going to risk that life of his by coming down here to share his knowledge and wisdom and to get killed when he gets in trouble. And you and I both know that he will."

Simon sighed. In a way Jim was right but desperate times needed desperate measures, so they needed both Jim and Blair on the case.

Blair Sandburg was a civilian, who had worked with the Cascade police as an observer. It was a joke really, because Blair had worked with Jim as his fulltime partner when working on an important case. The 'kid' had probably done more paperwork then any other cop. Not to mention the fact that he had been at risk more then once. Something that clearly separated Blair from all the other observers was the fact that observers were supposed to 'stay in the car' and be out of danger. Something Blair Sandburg was not capable of doing, even if he wanted to.

And besides all that there had never been an observer that had stayed in the same department for more then a year. Sandburg had been with Major Crimes for four years!

The only reason Simon had allowed him stay that long was because Jim and Blair made more then a perfect team. They were the best! And right now.. He needed the best to solve this case. 

"Jim Listen to me. Either you call him or I will. Now.. I'll see you tomorrow, but I don't want to see your face until Blair's with you or on his way. Do I make myself clear?" Simon didn't even wait for an answer. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then."

And with that the captain hang up, leaving a distressed Jim on his own.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Okay Here's the beginning of a new story of mine. Now I need to get the facts straighten out. 

Oh, and I would really appreciate it if you people would tell me what you think of it. 

Don't keep me in the dark, okay?


End file.
